Untitled
by HogwartsPrincess11587
Summary: A last minute pre-OneChicago one-shot of how I expected the Fall Finale (3.09) to end.


**Title: Untitled**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: A last minute pre-OneChicago one-shot of how I expected the Fall Finale (3.09) to end.**

 **Warning: Coarse Language**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Chicago PD and its brilliant characters who I love to write or Untitled by Simple Plan that inspired me to write this.**

Jay Halstead knew two things with great certainty. He knew it wasn't his place to intervene, that's why he was keeping out of the way, leaning against the wall in the corner of the interrogation room, hands tucked behind his back, neutral, silent. He also knew that while his partner could handle herself, heck she could handle Hank Voight most days, he hadn't seen her lose control since her return to work. He was a little worried all the stuff she'd been bottling up to prove that she had returned fully functional was about to come pouring out.

Something about that particular case, something it didn't take a genius to figure out, got to her and it was more than Voight's personal ties to the people involved. She wasn't going to let a murderer get away with taking the life of a young woman, a young woman that could easily have been her if Hank hadn't stepped in, a young woman just trying to make the best of a bad situation. A young woman not unlike the one who's death had caused her downward spiral to begin with. A guilty man walking free in those circumstances was never something she could permit.

"We had him" She turned back to growl at him, Hank Voight, her saviour. There had been very few moments where her debt to him weighed so heavily upon her. Through all the dirty cop and IA nonsense she had stood by his side, without question. It just wasn't good enough anymore, maybe she wasn't either because since returning to work she'd been kissing his ass way too much, trying to make up for letting him down. But that day, that case, had just proven what little respect he had for her, in light of recent events or not. She was done, her feet carrying her away from him without a seconds hesitation, in that moment she didn't really care if she never saw him again, lost her job, lost her mentor, her father figure, lost everything she had worked for since the age of fifteen.

She wasn't going to lose another young woman, she couldn't be responsible for another senseless murder. That was exactly what she saw happening in letting Sheltie walk. She wasn't too naive to know there'd be repercussions for his actions. All she could see though was a round of something expensive and pats on the back for the lawyer who'd defended himself so supremely that he'd slipped through the fingers of one of the most notorious cops in the city. Thinking he could get away with it why wouldn't he do it again.

"Hey!" She called, just a few steps behind him. Sheltie paused at the rear of his Ferrari, looking back at her, his unaffected expression making her even angrier. "This isn't over. I'm going to make sure you go down for Victoria's murder" She vowed confidently. Erin no longer cared who she had to defy, she'd already jumped the first and greatest hurdle.

"I already told you, you got your guy in custody for that. His name is Charlie Koslo" Sheltie replied with complete indifference and what she could see becoming a smug smile as he turned away. They both eyed the blacked out SUV that pulled up across the dimly lit street with no doubt of the occupants affiliations. They watched as the window rolled down to halfway, watched as the barrel of a gun protruded from the darkness within.

Neither had time to react before bullets began to tear through the cold night air, the steady percussive beat of automatic gunfire filling their ears. Erin counted a dozen rounds impacting Sheltie before he slumped to the ground in a bloody, near-shredded mess. There was no coming back from something like that, he was dead before he hit the ground. The human body could only be punctured so many times. Something she became acutely aware of as the eerie red brake lights flickered and the vehicle began to roll forward. Bullets continued to fly, ricocheting around her, ever closer. Erin stood frozen in place, heart pounding, adrenaline surging, yet she couldn't move.

She wasn't the intended target, he was long gone, reduced to little more than a puddle of blood and gore, but whoever held the trigger saw no reason to spare the deer-in-headlights detective. A bullet ripped through her right shoulder with great efficiency just as she concluded that flight was her only option, energy she'd intended to use running instead being put to use remaining upright. Time had slowed and she felt she had all the time in the world to make her move despite the next bullet already being in the air.

The driver hit the accelerator and the world was in fast forward before Erin had a chance to execute the one manoeuvre that might save her life. The barrel dipped as the gunman was jostled in the backseat, regardless four more bullets found their way into her body in the split second the gun was aimed directly at her. Erin expected it to hurt, but it didn't, she expected something more but being shot was actually incredibly anticlimactic.

" _Am I already dead? I've never died before, is this what it's supposed to feel like?_ " Erin questioned internally as she fell backward, having no control over her body. The cold of the concrete sidewalk beneath her seeped through her clothes immediately, followed by the worst pain she had ever felt, radiating out to combat the chill. " _Not dead. Yet… Shit._ "

It was almost overwhelming, such foreign sensations, cold, then burning, her abdomen on fire. She could feel the blood rushing from her body in hot streams, but not as quickly as it was filling her lungs. The need to cough rose and when she did she was surprised she didn't pass out from the pain, she certainly wanted to, it was as if red hot pokers were being inserted into each wound then forced up through her chest. She honestly didn't know how much more she could take, how was she still conscious let alone alive.

Another cough sparked a flash of pain so extreme that when it finally subsided nothing hurt anymore. She couldn't quite believe it but she knew it was bad, she desperately wanted the pain back, to feel alive again. Her call for help came out as little more than a gurgle as panic set in. This couldn't be the end. Laying sprawled on the sidewalk, gazing straight up at the yellowy light that was the streetlight above her it sure felt like the end though. " _Don't even get a fucking white light…_ "

Then, of their own accord, her eyes focused on something above her. She wasn't even in control of them anymore, trapped in her body, waiting to die, waiting to be consumed by the light or swallowed by darkness. She didn't much care either way.

The snowflake was a nice touch though, drifting down on the wind, flitting to and fro but never leaving her limited field of vision. It was too early for snow, that's how she knew it wasn't real. It was incredibly calming though, even if there was still a part of her that would prefer the pain, would prefer to struggle and fight. Because those things were inherently Erin Lindsay, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

 **A/N: You can ask my mum, I was screaming at the TV when Erin followed Sheltie outside, I was so sure she was going to get shot! I was a little disappointed by the finale but hopefully the crossover will make up for it.**

 **Also I'll just add here that I've never been shot so all descriptions are purely speculation…**

 **Updates for Baby Severide and An Unforgettable Christmas are on their way later today or maybe tomorrow… I'm doing my best but packing to move interstate is hectic and time consuming.**


End file.
